underfell_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Turquoise
"Though he's physically weak, don't think he can't put you in your place..." Turquoise has a reputation of being extremely brutal in his old AU, Quantumfell. GG is an example of his acts. His life was never cut out for him, so he had to cut his own path. He has a very corrupted sense of 'right' and 'wrong', and it's more than likely that he will stand up for his beliefs. He is known to be patient in a more sinister way. Even if he's tolerant, that doesn't mean he doesn't get into fights. Profile Appearance His build is identical to Quantum's, though he is slightly shorter, and smaller than Quantum himself. This is a result of the dependence on magic. His body, since birth, has lost physical matter, which has been replaced with magical matter. His outfit replicates Quantum's as well. His jacket is color-switched, having a blue, yellow, and black, instead of red, white, and black. Personality His personality, like most other characters from Quantumtale or related universes, has adapted over time. Originally, he was raised to be brutal and solitary. He would capture fallen humans, train them to be 'owned', and sell them to other monsters. GG is one of his projects, who he decided he would keep instead of selling her. If anyone where to question or step over him, he wouldn't hesitate to go on the offensive. Now that he's basically moved into Underfell, and met more forgiving characters, he's softened as well. He's learned to be more forgiving as well, learning how to act 'appropriately' to ones you should consider friends. He hasn't struggled much with this task, though, he may have become a little too soft, seeing that his personality has turned to be more catlike, switching from lazy and sleepy to energetic and defensive in a snap. Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities Turq is extremely skilled in SOUL MAGIC. He studied the subject for more than half his life, and continues to learn new things on the topic. Although his magic is extremely advanced, his physical traits limit him. He exhausts easily, and he is noticeably weaker than his Quantumtale counterpart. Fight Magic Turq is known to be able to heal severe wounds to completion, though this does take time, and lots of magic. He is able to supply enough magic to heal a critical wound without leaving scars, over a two-hour period. He also has the basic attack abilities of Undertale!Sans, focusing on blue attacks as his main offensive attack. His magic is like a scale, balancing between speed, power, and stamina. He can either be strong and fast for a short amount of time, fast over a long amount of time but not as strong, or Strong over a long period of time but very slow. Battle If you were to pick a fight with Turquoise, prepare for a beating. As stated before, he adapts to whatever situation he may be put up against. Having said that, he doesn't have much more to attack with. He usually starts with his strongest attack, and slows down later on. Relationships GG Turq regrets GG's death very deeply, and is struggling to accept it. He responds violently when someone refers to her name, and dares not to think about her when he doesn't need to. She was the only person he considered 'good' in his old AU. Like a stuffed animal that he lost many years ago. Fell Turq is relatively okay with being in Fell's presence. He likes to see that tough side of people every so often. Even if he is rather patient, Fell seems to be the only one- other than Quantum- to get on his nerves. Griffen Griffen always reminds him of GG, and because of that, he secretly wants to escape any situation she is in. Often times, though, he becomes protective of her. Otherwise, he doesn't mind her, and thinks she's a good person to be around if he drops teh GG subject. Quantum Quantum is more of a brother than an enemy, now. He's become fond of him, and thinks of him as someone he can trust. By calling him a brother, he means Quantum can have his 'great, happy funtime!' days, and his 'I'm gonna bother you just because I can' days. Turq often reciprocates this. Shakira Shakira is worth more than the world to him. She's the only one he's ever been attracted to, because she actually wants to be with him. He's more relaxed with her, now, and things are slowly escalating between the two. Gallery